Full of Memories
by darth-trinity
Summary: Sequel to Full of Surprises is finally up! Legolas returns to Mirkwood, only to find a new she-elf in town. She seems framiliar, but he can't figure it our. RR plz, fluff will come later.


Full of Memories

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yay! I finally got around to posting the sequel! Enjoy! (Oh ya, and I don't own anything, comprende?) I also made it more ME time like.

***********************************************************************

"Azulina, may I please speak to you for a minute?" Asked Lord Elrond, knocking on the door.

"Uh, just a second Ada!" Called the young she elf who had just climbed in through the window wearing a tunic and leggings. "I just need to, uh, get, uh, dressed."

She grabbed a random dress off the floor, pulled it on over her tunic, stashed her bow, quiver, and knives under her bed, grabbed a random book from her shelf, leaped into a chair and pretended to read. 

"Come in Ada!" She called, pasting what she hoped was an innocent smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Elrond asked.

"Reading Ada." Azulina lied sweetly.

"If you are reading, why is that book upside down?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Azulina stuttered.

"And are you wearing a tunic?"

"Uh, no." Azulina lied.

"Azulina, this is one of the reasons I came to talk to you." Elrond began.

"One of the reasons?" Azulina asked.

"Yes, firstly, I understand if this upsets you, but-"

"Just say it already!" Azulina demanded in frustration.

"You are adopted." Elrond said.

"...And?" Azulina asked without batting an eye.

"You are not at all upset with the fact that I have been lying to you your entire life?" Elrond asked in suprise.

"No. It explains alot actually." Azulina answered cheerfully.

"All right then. The next thing I wanted to tell you is-"

"No, wait, let me guess." Azulina interrupted. "I am descended from a family of rabid dwarves."

"See, those little sarcastic comments are part of this." Elrond scolded.

"Part of what?" Azulina asked.

"Part of the reason I am sending you to live in Mirkwood." Elrond explained.

"Mirkwood? Okay." Azulina agreed.

"Your lack of concern about this is strange." Elrond told her.

"As long as you ask no questions about my whereabouts this morning, I am fine with this." Azulina answered, smiling innocently.

"Good. You leave tomorrow." Elrond said. "Goodbye, I will let you pack now."

"Pack. Uh, sure." Azulina agreed.

After Elrond closed the door, Azulina silently counted to five hundred, then quickly took off the dress, retrieved the weapons and climbed back out of the window.

************************************************************************THE NEXT MORNING...

"Azulina, are you ready yet?" Elrond yelled through the door.

"One minute Ada!" Azulina yelled, jumping up and down on top of her trunk, trying to close it.

"Come on," she muttered, adding several rough dwarfish curses that no proper she elf should know.

The trunk finally closed. "YES!" She yelled, latching it quickly.

"Azulina!" Elrond yelled, louder and slightly more insistent this time.

"One second." She called, hauling her two trunks out into the hall.

"Hurry, the wagon is about to leave." Elrond reminded.

"No problem." Azulina dragged one trunk over to the window. "LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!!!!" She yelled, pushing it out.

"OW! AZ?!!" Yelled a voice from outside. "DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT?!!!!!" 

"SORRY ELLADAN!!" She hollered.

"I'M ELROHIR!!!"

"Woops. Okay, now to make it two for two..." She said, balancing and aiming the second trunk.

"Azulina! Absolutely not!" Elrond said, lifting the trunk off the ledge.

"Absolutely not what?" Azulina asked.

"Absolutely no throwing trunks at your brothers from second floor windows!" Elrond scolded.

"But Ada, they are not my real brothers." Azulina protested.

"You will carry your trunk down the stairs like a civilized young elf." Elrond instructed.

"Yes Ada." She said, rolling her eyes.

She dragged her trunk over to the top of the stairs and balanced it on the top stair.

"Azulina, what are you doing?" Elrond asked.

"Having some fun." She answered, putting one foot on the trunk.

"I do not like the sound of-"

Azulina kicked off the landing, jumped on top of the trunk, and slid down the stairs as she stood on top of it. "WHEE!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

"That." Elrond finished.

************************************************************************2 AND A HALF YEARS LATER...

Maikaurien, formerly known as Azulina, galloped through the forest.

'If I have to hear about the importance of good manners one more time...' She thought.

Halting her chestnut mare as she reached the small clearing by the river, she dismounted and removed her horse's bridle. She scratched the crest of her horse's neck and hung the bridle on a nearby tree branch. Tossing her golden blonde hair behind her shoulder, she turned, flopping down on the grass. She stretched her long, slender legs out in front of her, sighing as she recalled the banquet she was being forced to attend that night. Some important royal big shot was returning after being gone for the better part of three years on some sort of royal business in Lothlorien. Maikaurien naturally couldn't care less.

"And, of course, I have to wear a dress. Since I am a proper young she-elf. Since I have manners." Her voice took on a mimicking tone as she repeated the parts of Thranduil's latest lecture that she hadn't quite managed to block out as she usually did.

She spent the next few hours lost in thought, thoughts of how much she hated the constant lecturing, thoughts of how grateful she was that she had not been forced into an arranged marriage. 

_' I was lucky to get out of that one. The whole covered in mud thing was just soooo attractive,' _she thought sarcastically. _'Still, maybe he did not entirely deserve to be killed by orcs...Oh who am I fooling, sure he did. Anybody who would make completely obvious passes at the servants when I was right there does. Oh wait, a proper young she-elf should not be thinking such thoughts. Do I care? No! Hey speaking of proper, was I not supposed to be at the palace by mid-day to try on my dress for this evening?' _ She wondered, looking to the sky. Seeing that it was past mid-day, she stood up, whistling for her horse, who came immediately.

Maikaurien hastily bridled her horse, cursing roughly in dwarfish under her breath as she swung into the saddle and took off in the direction of the palace at a dead gallop.

Maikaurien halted the mare when she was about halfway to the palace, her keen elvish hearing picking up the cry of an orc. Several orcs actually. A band of orcs appeared over the ridge in front of her.

"Why now? Why do these things always happen at the worst possible moment?" Maikaurien whined to no one in particular, voicing her exact opinions with a few choice dwarfish words. She fitted an arrow into the string of her bow and halted her horse, firing rapidly as the orcs rushed towards her. About half of them fell, but that still left a good ten. Orc archers appeared on the ridge.

"Not good!" Maikaurien exclaimed as an arrow whizzed by her head. She ducked as that was joined by several others. " I need a plan, and I need one fast, I'm way outnumbered." She thought aloud.

She couldn't think fast enough, and one of the flying arrows pierced her right side. Maikaurien cried out in pain and tumbled from her horse, landing hard on her left side and hearing a crack, probably her ribs. Fighting to regain her breath, she struggled to her feet, trying desperately to ignore the pain in her side from the wound that was steadily dampening her tunic. She grimaced, drawing the two long knives from her belt as the orcs closed in on her. She parried the first blow, striking out with the other sword and taking down another orc as she did so. She ducked a blow aimed for her head, thrusting upwards and decapitating another as she spun to her left, parrying and attacking as fast as she could.

Although Maikaurien was an exceptionally skilled fighter, she was greatly outnumbered, and realized she could only hold them off for so long. She racked her brain, trying desperately to come up with some new tactic to defeat her opponents before she was hacked to tiny pieces by their weapons. Her distraction cost her, as she was hit first across the cheek with the butt end of the orc sword, then in the stomach. She dropped the knives as she collapsed onto her back, struggling to catch her breath once more. A particularly large orc stood above her, a cruel smile across its hideous features. It raised its weapon. And fell as an arrow pierced its throat.

Maikaurien pushed the fallen orc off of her, biting back the cry of pain as it contacted the arrow shaft protruding from her side. She pushed herself shakily to her feet, locking her knees as she felled another orc, looking to see where the arrows that had now felled nearly all of the remaining orcs were coming from.

A male elf with long blond hair sat atop a gray horse, firing arrows at the last remaining orcs with deadly accuracy. Maikaurien dropped to her knees in relief and exhaustion as the last orc fell, placing her hands on her knees to keep herself from collapsing further.

The archer halted his horse and dismounted, crouching before her. "Are you all right?" He asked softly, eyeing the arrow sticking outside of her side, and the red spot spreading across her tunic.

Maikaurien raised her head, meeting her rescuer's gaze. The elf was quite handsome, with blue eyes the color of the sea. She nodded, biting her lip.

He looked worriedly at her side again. "We should get you to a healer, it could be poisoned." He told her. "Can you stand?"

Maikaurien went to stand up but stopped, closing her eyes in pain. She shook her head, sinking back to her knees.

The elf swore in dwarfish under his breath. "What is your name?"

Maikaurien shook her head against the haze forming on her vision. "Mai-maik-" She stuttered, trailing off as her vision began to spin dangerously.

"What is it?" The elf asked quickly.

Maikaurien moved her lips to answer, but no sound came out. Her eyes closed, and she knew no more.

**********************************************************************

Legolas caught the she-elf as she collapsed forwards. He turned her over in his arms, and, seeing she was unconscious, cursed roughly in dwarfish. The wound in her side was bleeding steadily, and he quickly felt her over for other injuries. He found at least two broken ribs, and she had two smaller cuts, one on her cheek, and one on her forearm.

"I have to get her to the palace." He muttered, picking her up gently in his arms and placing her at the front of his saddle. Swinging up behind her, he kicked his horse into motion, riding as fast as he dared towards the palace.

***********************************************************************

Okay, watcha think? Review, but no flames please.

I'll soon as I can. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheers

darth-trinity.


End file.
